


1698

by TooForToo



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Hella hollstein, Multi, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are members of two rival bands. When their recklessness causes them to get kicked out of their bands for good, the two are forced to work together to seek revenge on their former band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1698

"The sun, will rise, and we will try again."

 

 

In all honesty,  nobody knows the real origin of 1698; the responses always change.

“Oh, we met at a bar after Laura puked all over my shoes.”

“Carmilla over here saved me from a wild bear attack.”

“Laura hit my motorcycle after trying to avoid a squirrel.”

But the one thing that does stay consistent is the intense amount of talent and attractiveness of both band members. That, and the utter and complete hatred that existed between them before they even began.

 

“I swear to fucking god, If that tiny ass dummer messes with my guitar again I am literally going to fucking crush her!” Carmilla ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly, loosening the strings on her guitar. She balled her hands into fists as she stared intently at her guitar strings.

“Dude, all she did was tighten your strings,” Mel snarked. “There’s no need to make such a big deal about it.”

“Yeah? And do you think we’ll be this lucky next time? Come on, the girl has broken my whammy bar twice **_and_ ** knocked four of my guitars out of tune. I’m surprised I still have a functioning guitar!” Carmilla complained.

Mel, clearly apathetic, simply walked off and sent another sister, Natalie, to take care of the issue. “Natalie, come deal with Carmilla,” she sighed.

“Carmilla, what's the issue?” Natalie walked over with a clipboard in her hand, glancing around at the other members briefly before stopping in front of Carmilla.

“I’m going to break that Laura girl until she can’t drum anymore,” Carmilla grumbled quietly. Nat jotted down some notes on her clipboard in silence before glancing up at Carmilla again after a moment.

“You have one more strike until we come to decision on you. Your little rivalry with her is causing us to lose money.”

“What are you talking about?” Carmilla feigned incredulousness.

“Remember what happened after our last tour?” Natalie snapped. Carmilla chuckled, remembering the incident as a smirk creeped up the sides of her face.

“How was I supposed to know that putting a live squirrel inside of a bass drum would damage it?”

“Not that time,” Natalie remarked and rolled her eyes.

“Wait, was it the time I put flavored lube all over her sticks? Or the fake blood on her car? Or the time I put a cat in the back of their van?” Carmilla laughed as she recalled all the pranks she had played on Laura’s band. Natalie cleared her throat.

“Point is, you can’t keep doing this, Carmilla. Your last shenanigan cost us a whole gig. Not to mention put a lot of tension on the sisters, too. You might be good, but you’re replaceable.” Natalie slipped her pen into her blazer and walked off without another word. Carmilla scoffed. **_Replace me? Huh, as if. Where are they going to find a lead singer who also happens to play more instruments than the whole band combined?_ **

 

“Laura. Over here. Now.” Laura stood up from her drumset and watched as her manager got off the phone and gestured to her.

“Would you happen to know anything, ANYTHING about The Sisters’ guitars being significantly out of tune again?” SJ crossed her arms, a disappointed look on her face.

“I mean, I was practicing all day today...” Laura squeaked nervously, her eyes downcast. SJ raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying her story.

“Don't you lie to me Laura.” She asserted.

“I’m not lying!” Laura scrunched up her face, trying her best to mask any guilt that might have been apparent to SJ.

“What about that hour and a half long lunch break you took earlier? You could have had more than enough time to sneak in there and do what you have been doing for the past few weeks!”

Laura was left speechless.

“Thought so.” SJ clicked her tongue against her teeth and looked Laura in the eye.

“There are no more strikes after this Laura. Last time, Carmilla ruined your set and ours too. We can't take another hit like that. If it happens one more time, you’re out for good. The Alcs and I have talked it through and we can’t do it anymore.”SJ patted Laura's shoulder before heading off again.

 

Two weeks after the talk and they were both still at it. Carmilla managed to sneak into Laura's house and completely untuned all of her drums. In return Laura snuck into Carmilla’s instrument closet and cut off the strings from her guitar.

 

“Let’s give a warm welcome to The Alcs!” The crew of girls made their way over to their instruments. Laura made her way over to her drumset, sticks in hand, but was met with SJ, who had taken over completely.

“Very funny SJ, now move over. We gotta start the gig.” Laura snapped.

Betty began counting down as SJ began banging her sticks together. Laura began to back off the stage in confusion as Betty started the song.

“Sorry Laura, we had to.”  Carmilla watched as Laura ran off the stage looking distraught, wiping away at her eyes to hide any evidence that she was crying. Carmilla chuckled without remorse and took her guitar, ensuring it was in tune for the tenth time that night.

“And now, The Sisters!” At her cue, Carmilla took a hold of the mic as she plugged up her guitar.

“Take that Laura! I hope you’re all having an amazing day,” Carmilla said into the mic. She felt something touch her and turned around to see Mel tapping her shoulder.

“Mel, get back to your drums, I’m kinda trying to open.” Mel whispered into her ear, a sheepish expression on her face. As she spoke, Carmilla clenched her jaw. It was happening to her too.

Before Mel even finished talking, she walked off stage. Right as she got to left wing, she threw her guitar at Mel forcefully. It crashed onto the ground and Mel grimaced.   
“Sorry about that guys, I hope you’re all ready for a special treat tonight!”

Carmilla ran offstage, knocking down any instruments in her path that she encountered. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to scream. Carmilla made her way to the exit with shaking hands and pushed the door open, hearing it slam against the side of the building.   
“Fuck!” She shouted. Breathing heavy and fisting her hands.

“You too?” Carmilla turned towards the source of the voice and saw Laura sitting on the curb letting out a hollow chuckle without looking up at Carmilla.

“Oh great! The person who got me kicked out of the band in the first place!” Carmilla exclaimed sarcastically, almost in joy.

“The reason you got kicked off was because your pranks went too far. At least I didn’t break any of your things,” Laura sneered. Carmilla glared back at her.

“Okay, maybe I did, but strings are replaceable! And by the looks of it, the ones you had should have been taken care of ages ago.” Carmilla huffed and sat down next to Laura.

“What the hell are you still doing here anyway?” Carmilla loosened the zipper of her leather jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders. After a moment, she sighed and set it on Laura, who was obviously shaking.

“I was going to drive home, but then I decided that wallowing was a better idea.” She set her sticks down as Carmilla noticed the visible marks on her knuckles.

“Practice a little too hard or...?” Carmilla eyed her hand curiously.

“It’s no big deal. I made a dent in a wall somewhere backstage. I’m sure they won’t care.”

“I’m surprised you got off stage without a fight,” Laura remarked. She put her hand through the jacket.

“I was going to pick a fight, but Mel was never that strong in the first place.” Carmilla went back to staring at her boots.

“You know, now that I think about it, The Alcs were kind of a shit band.” Laura glanced at Carmilla. “I never really understood why they whined so much in their singing,” she added, crossing her arms.

“Why did you keep drumming for them then?” Carmilla asked as she cocked her head curiously.

“I didn't really have anything else to do in my free time anyways.” Laura mumbled “And what about The Sisters? You’re not even sisters?” Laura retorted.

“Well, technically they are. I, on the other hand, am not a part of their dumb Summer Society sister sorority”

“Didn’t that make you feel a bit left out?” Laura genuinely asked.

“Left out?” carmilla scoffed.

“No, why would I possibly want to waste my free time planning stupid hunts when I could be doing something productive.”

“For example, practicing my music, or working out my forearms.” Carmilla winked at Laura.

“Why would you only work out you-Oh.” Laura awkwardly came to the realization as to what Carmilla meant and blushed.

Carmilla snickered. “Anyway, I say we go get some coffee in our system and plan our revenge on both bands. You in?” Carmilla stood up and lowered her hand, offering it to Laura.

“Oh what the hell. “ Laura took her sticks and took Carmillas hand as she stood up and followed her to Carmillas car.

Laura buckled up her seat belt and attempted to take off the jacket to hand it back to Carmilla. Laura managed to get her arm out before Carmilla stopped her.

“Keep it on. I’d rather be cold than hear you complain like you used to backstage” Laura shot her a glare.

“So, What do you suggest we sabotage them with?” Carmilla offbeatedly tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, not that Laura noticed.

“What if we get a ton of bees and sneak it into their vans” Carmilla suggested.

“No! absolutely not! do you know that right now the bees are in trouble, and we shouldn't be messing with them anymore than they already are.” Laura argued.

“Wasps?” Laura nodded her head.

“Sj is allergic. We want to get back at them, not kill them.”

Carmilla huffed. “Well, what do you suggest then, Lois Lane?”

Laura furrowed her brows for a second before gasping when she suddenly got an idea. “Bear with me, but...what if we make a really crazy, amazing good hit and totally bash their band with all the fame we get?!”

Carmilla scoffed. “OR, we could team up and totally kick their asses next year at battle of the bands. Think about it, with your okayish drumming and my vocals and any other instrument, we could essentially kick so much ass.” Laura begins to chuckle, and laughs.

Suddenly, her phone  buzzes and she looks down at it, reading a text message that has popped up on the screen.“Well isn’t today just my luck,” she huffs at her phone.

 

**Danny (5:43pm):Hey, I don’t think this is going to work out anymore. Could we talk?**

 

“My band dumps me and so does my girlfriend, both in the same fucking day.” Laura began to get teary and shoved her phone into her pocket. “And here i am in the car of my arch nemesis going to get fucking coffee. I don't even fucking like coffee!” laura balled up her fists and gripped her sticks.

“Laura, I know you’re not exactly a very big fan of me, but right now, how about we get you a nice hot chocolate and maybe talk it out?” Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's shoulder gently giving it a rub before parking her car outside the shop.

“Come on. This one’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Laberintodeofelia for thinking of the story and Awe--sum for doing the beta reading/brainstorming.Hit me up on tumblr! @hartoswag


End file.
